


DONE

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	DONE

it's new account time bay bey :)

i just want to be left alone :) we get it go away but don't kill yourself you give people trust issues pull up whatever the fuck

but the funny thing is i haven't gotten punched!! a tragedy really

and i'm not dumb enough to give anyone my new account this time

other than leah

i'm tireed of this


End file.
